Because You Loved Me
by RedGem270
Summary: [Song inspired fic] A companion to my “New Technology” fic. Jimmy is remembering how his life had been before he and Cindy got together and how much she had helped him during his struggles.


**Author's Note:** Hey! This is a companion to my "New Technology" fic. A late companion, but a companion fic none-the-less. To those of you who have never read my other fic, it doesn't matter if you've read it or not because it can be easily understood, so enjoy! Oh, and it might be a little. . .cheesy, I guess you can say, but these ideas come to me and I write them down. (Shrugs). One more thing, the lyrics have been removed because I read on one of the site updates that we can't post up a song with our fic and I didn't want to risk account closure. So sorry to inconvenience you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy Neutron or the song.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Because You Loved Me_

by Celine Dion

Jimmy sat down on his bed and slowly lay back. He rested his head on his pillow and thought of Cindy.

She had never given up on him. Not even when he needed her most, and even though he wouldn't have admitted it then, he did. He needed her more than he could ever imagine.

She was the one who made him realize where his life was heading if he didn't see the truth behind his actions.

Besides Rebecca, Cindy was the only one who he could actually say brought _real_ joy into his day.

When he had been suspended from school, she had been the one who had gone to Nick to convince him to go to the principal to allow Jimmy back in school.

She was the one responsible for opening him back up and showing him just what he was missing. She had brought everything to life for him; his dreams and his ability to love. She had showed him what true love was and she would continue to show him what true love was.

He was honored to have her at his side. But most of all he was thankful. She was always there for him in his time of need. She had never once given up on him, not even when he insulted her and told her to leave him alone. If anything it had only made her more determined.

A smile broke across his face as he thought about it. Yeah, she was more determined to have him open up to her when he insulted her.

Jimmy closed his eyes as a picture of Cindy's face came to mind. She was the pillar of his strength and she had known what he was feeling even without him speaking it aloud. All he had to do was feel it, any emotion, and she'd know. She saw the light before he could and she showed him the way. She had guided him little by little and he had soon begun to follow her.

She seemed to be his latter to the sky. With her help he could taste victory and triumph over all. He was who he was today because of Cindy Vortex. Because she had loved him when it seemed no one else had. And she continued to love him.

Her touch always sent chills up his spin. It made him vibrate and hum with something he had never felt before and he could fly. With just one touch he could fly and he knew nothing would ever be out of his reach when it came to her. She had given him the second chance that he had so rightly deserved.

She had given him the faith in love that he had lost when he had gone through all the misfortunes of his life; his father's departure, his sister's illness, and also losing the first person he fell in love with for his stupid mistakes. But that was all over now. His father was back, his sister's health was improvingSlowly, but surely and the old "love of his life" was nothing more than a figment of his imagination.

Everyday is a brighter than the one before and he knew this was because Cindy loved him and she was with him.

Cindy had been able to see something in him that no one else could. She had seen the_ real _Jimmy trapped inside. She was able to see the Jimmy that everyone had gone to elementary school with. The Jimmy that, sure, had annoyed them, but who had managed to save them all time and time again. She saw the _real _Jimmy trying to find his way out, _clawing _his way back to the surface and out of the bleak darkness that became him.

And she had reached for him and when he couldn't quite get to her, she'd reach further until he was close enough to touch.

And then when the darkness engulfed him again, she'd back away just a little only to come back full force with another attempt at the rescue. She'd then continue to reach for him until the darkness no longer fazed her. Until she knew the real Jimmy was in her grasp.

_You've been my inspiration_

_Through the lies you were the truth_

_My world is a better place because of you_

That was when she finally got him and pulled him up, guiding him slowly, every step of the way into the light that was now his future. Into the light that was Cindy Vortex.

He sighed deeply. It was a sigh of relief and satisfaction. He placed his hands behind his head as he opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. He wondered what would have happened to him if Cindy hadn't reached him, but the thought faded as that familiar sensation of the vibration and hum of his body engulfed him. He moaned only a little and he could swear that he could feel Cindy beside him.

He suddenly felt himself lift up off the bed into the sky. He was flying, or so it seemed that way anyway. He turned and saw Cindy smiling beside him. She moved slowly and kissed his nose as soon as she was close enough.

He smiled at her and placed a kiss on her head and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to him. He could feel her steady heart beat on his chest as he was sure she could feel his.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him as she made herself comfortable in his arms. She rested her head underneath his chin as she laced her fingers around his.

"You," he answered. "And how you saved me from-"

"Let me guess," she interrupted. "From yourself?"

Jimmy didn't reply. He only kissed her and that was that.

"_I'm everything I am_," he began

"_Because you loved me_."

Cindy sat herself up on her elbow and looked at him.

"_I'm everything I am_," he said again.

"_Because you loved me_."

The tears came before she actually realized what he said to her and then she smiled. She gently squeezed his hand and replied, "Because _you_ loved _me_."

* * *

Jess a.k.a. RedGem270


End file.
